


I Have A Thing For Japanese Men

by MonticolaSolitarius



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mention of widowxreader, Reader is a badass assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonticolaSolitarius/pseuds/MonticolaSolitarius
Summary: Reader, the member of Talon, tries to learn how to use the sniper rifle of her friend with benefit, Amélie, when she chooses the wrong target and meets a person she won't soon forget.





	I Have A Thing For Japanese Men

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here lol pls dont read
> 
> Have posted this on wattpad and tumblr before, so yeah...

“Chill out, Amélie, I will be back soon! I just gotta try out this little amazing baby of yours! All about that "One shot, one kill!”, gotta test that shit out!“ You laugh in your phone, hearing the growl of your French buddy. She was not happy…

”(Y/n)! Get back right now! You are going to get yourself in trouble and I am not planning to come help you out without my rifle.“ She said with a dead serious tone, which made a chill run down your spine. She was spooky.

"Chill out, My wonderful Widow! If all this goes as planned you will owe me night for doubting my skill…” You said with a laugh, your tone seductive. Yes, you have shared several nights with the Widowmaker. She was a lovely woman, attractive in all ways, but it was just a thing both of you would do out of boredom.

“You are an idiot.” She said and hung up on you. Well, that would take a while to make better… She used to deal with your troublemaking self almost all the time, she was probably tired…

You laughed to yourself, jumping on the roofs of a beautiful place called Hane… Huna… Hanamura, was it? Probably so. This place was a sight to behold, with all the cherry blossom trees all around.

You looked down on some kind of castle? It was surrounded by guards…

“Easy targets…” You murmured to yourself and took the rifle in your hands, looking through the scope and locking onto the target. You inhaled, getting ready to shoot…

“One… Two… Thr-” The guard dropped down, the others following soon after him. You saw a figure quickly moving around and dropping the guards on the floor without much effort. Your eyes widened. Who could this be?

Keeping your eyes on the moving target, you saw the swift, manly form walk inside the castle and start… Praying? You kept on observing him. Might as well choose him as the target, now that he took all the easy ones. Putting the scope near your eye to look out and end the life of this mysterious man, you saw no one sitting on the spot which you had been observing.

Your eyes widened, a noise and a sharp pain in your left arm. You hissed, letting a small scream out. An arrow… and a blue one… Could it be?!

“You are the slowest assassin to ever come for me.” A serious, manly voice was heard, it had this Japanese accent to it, it was surely him.

“Do you not know who I am?” He asked you from somewhere close, your eyes couldn’t yet catch a glimpse of him. Oh how you wished you had Widow’s Infra-sight right now…

“My intentions were never to kill you. I don’t even know who you are.” You said and breathed out, your arm hurt pretty damn bad, you weren’t the best when it came to dealing with pain. Stealth was what you were best at, so you were never really wounded in battles.

You heard another arrow coming your way. It wouldn’t work this time. You jumped up, dodging arrows over arrows, it would surely be a beautiful sight.

“I said I wish you no harm. Please stop attacking me.” You said and gripped your bleeding arm, it hurt a lot…

You saw an arrow split into many others and jumped to the side. Still it managed to leave cuts almost all around your body, nothing vital, but enough to drop you on the ground. Blood… A lot of blood… Ouch.

You heard a thud in front of you, looking up with the energy you still had, you saw him. The legendary member of the Shimada Clan! The one who killed his younger brother…. It’s been years since then…

“With every death, comes honor. With honor, redemption.” You heard him say and aim an arrow at your head. You laughed up at him, causing his brows to furrow and rethink his decision. In a matter of seconds, you were behind him. A small dagger up close to his throat.

“Hanzo from the Shimada clan. I believe you are not aware of who I am. I have wished you no harm, but you leave me no other choice.” You said and in a glimpse, landed four cuts around his body. None of them vital, just like in your case. He fell on his knee, a grunt leaving his mouth.

“Death at my hands is an honor.” You said with a smile, your entire body being in pain from all the scratches and wounds. The archer looked at you with narrowed eyes, reaching for a final arrow in his quiver. You just observed, his every move was fascinating.

At that moment, his beautiful tattoo on his left arm started glowing all blue, the arrow lighting up the same way, your eyes widened. You have never seen anything so beautiful…

“Ryū Ga Waga Teki O Kurau!” Two blue dragons flew your way and all you could do was look at them. It was like nothing you have ever seen before… Until it came too close. You dashed to the side, dropping to the ledge of the roof and holding onto it as tight as you could.

As soon as the dragons were gone, you jumped up, striking at him and throwing him at the ground, smashing your dagger into his right arm and wounding it heavily. Just like he did with you. He growled at you.

“You have lost, Hanzo.” You told him, exhausted. His quiver was empty. It was the end.

“Go ahead, kill me.” He told you, his words dripping with venom. He had lost to a stranger he thought to be the weakest assassin sent for him…

“I will not kill you…” You said with a smile. You could take this guy back to Talon, but there was something about him that made your heart beat so damn fast. Were you crushing on him? It’s been years…

“What?! Why?!” He asked in disbelief, his eyes widening. You moved your face close towards his, your lips barely touching his. You smirked up at him.

“I have a thing for Japenese Men…” You said with a laugh and gave his cheek a kiss, jumping down from the roof of the house and landing right next to the sniper rifle that you accidentally managed to drop when he shot you in the arm…

You picked the gun up and looked up to see the man looking down at you.

“Who are you?!” He shouted at you, his eyes shining in the kind of way that made your heart flutter. He was truly handsome.

“(Y/n) (L/n), The Phantom Assassin. I believe we shall meet again soon.” You said with a smile and disappeared in the shadows.

Little did you know the Japanese archer also felt a tingle in his heart. There was something about you, the challenging attitude and the fact you embarrased him in such a way. He would surely be looking forward to meeting you again.

\- Extended Ending -

“(Y/n)! What’s wrong with you?! You are bleeding!” Amélie shouted at you, earning a small laugh as a response.

“I tripped and fell?” You said with a cheeky smile, earning a slap from your best buddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone catch the dota reference? lel
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! :)


End file.
